


Dirty Little Secret

by witch0000



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch0000/pseuds/witch0000
Summary: I promised to write a custom fic, and here it is. She requested Fred and Aunt Lydia, and specified what Aunt Lydia's secret would be...the rest is all me and my own shameless depravity and dark sense of humor.I hope you enjoy, and if not, just move along...there's nothing to see here folks.
Relationships: Commander Fred Waterford/Aunt Lydia Clements





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murphy Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murphy+Ryan).



“Commander Waterford. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Aunt Lydia asked, as she invited him to take a seat in her office at the rebuilt Red Center.

“It’s been too long since I’ve stopped by to visit, so I thought I would see how you are and if there is anything you need to be more effective in your role,” Commander Waterford said.

“That’s very kind of you to inquire about my well-being, sir. But are you suggesting that my methods and work ethic are falling below par?” Lydia asked, inwardly seething with rage, but maintaining a stoic demeanor.

“Lydia, may I be frank with you?” he asked, not waiting for an answer. “Your handmaids have been quite out-of-hand lately. We had Offred, the Houdini of Handmaids, always escaping and managing to smuggle evidence to our enemies to help them take our whole society down. Then of course, both of Offred’s walking partners—the Ofglen’s—were homicidal and terrorists. The first one nearly killed you, and the second nearly killed us all!” Fred said, shaking his head. “And then of course, there is Ofmatthew, one of our most fertile and pious Handmaids. You made that poor girl partner with Offred, and what a surprise? She grabs a guard’s gun and starts shooting in the middle of Loaves and Fishes. Are you noticing a pattern here?” Fred said, his voice taking on a more sinister tone.

“The Handmaid I gave you was perfectly well behaved and pious, albeit calculating and strong-willed. But you and your sinful house corrupted her. Oh, yes, Offred really was quite unique in her ability to charm and cajole, and have her own way. I’m sure you experienced that yourself, sir,” Lydia said smiling like a cat ready to pounce on her prey. “Offred manipulated both you and your extremely competent and very frightening wife from the very moment she set foot into your house. I had thought that the great Serena Waterford would be the perfect Wife to oversee the woman who turned out to be our most recalcitrant handmaid. And yet, with my own eyes, I saw Mrs. Waterford fling herself on top of Offred to protect her from my cattle prod—which she so richly deserved by the way. I thought Mrs. Waterford might actually strike me for harming her pregnant bitch.” _And I might have enjoyed that_ , Lydia thought to herself. 

“You are over-stepping your authority, Lydia. You need to remember who I am,” Fred said menacingly.

“What are you going to do to me, sir? Send me to the colonies? Hang me on the wall? Go ahead—give it a try,” she said sneering. “I have a completely impeccable reputation. Unlike you, I do not take my handmaid’s to Jezebel’s and ply them with liquor and fuck them, nor do I play scrabble with them and pinch their thighs during the Ceremony—that would be all you, sir!” Lydia exclaimed.

“How do you—what—this is outrageous,” Fred exclaimed, mentally scrambling for cover.

“I know everything, Commander Waterford. I also know that your wife used to lie with her Handmaid every night, and caress her pregnant belly, and speak to the child in utero, which on the surface, was exactly the sort of appreciation one would want a wife to exhibit towards the Handmaid and the unborn child. However, Mrs. Waterford’s fingers went wandering a bit lower, and she indulged her unnatural inclinations with Offred. She even put her mouth on that sacred, sacred tunnel and brought your house to new levels of depravity,” Lydia said.

“You’re full of shit Lydia,” Fred spat. “I’ve had enough of your lies. Serena never touched Offred. She isn’t like that.”

“I’m sure she wasn’t, until that siren started living under your roof. I’m sure you heard her sinful call too, didn’t you? How many nights did you creep up to her room to watch her sleep? It was only your fear of your wife that kept your trouser snake in check. At least you had the decency to take your debauchery outside of the home,” Lydia said.

“That’s enough!” Fred thundered, rising from his seat and walking over to Lydia, where he towered above her menacingly.

“What are you going to do about me sir,” Lydia asked, with a smile crossing her lips.

“I know your fucking secret bitch, so don’t play with me, or my wife,” he threatened.

Lydia’s blood ran cold for a moment. _No, it’s not possible. Those records are destroyed!_ she thought, casting about in her mind as to how he might have found out.

“I commissioned a full investigation on your life, Lydia. Before and after Gilead. I found your birth certificate.”

“So, what of it—we all have them,” Lydia said.

“Yes, but you have two of them. The certificate the Gilead authorities found when you were recruited was for a woman. However, you were not born a woman, were you, Lydia?”

Lydia stood silently, as she let Fred show his cards.

“Or should I call you Lester?”

Knowing her cover was completely blown, she deflated and sat down. “What is it that you want, Commander Waterford?”

“Before I answer that, I want to know—did you have complete sexual re-assignment surgery, or are you still “intact”? Fred asked.

“That is without a doubt the most indelicate, rude question I’ve ever been asked,” Lydia said, her back stiffening.

“You’ll tell me, or I’ll have you stripped in front of the wall and you’ll show us all,” Fred threatened.

“All right, find—I have my original “parts” because I was never was able to have the final few surgeries before I was ‘recruited’ to serve Gilead. And you know perfectly well that Gilead does not accept people such as myself, as natural, and considers us gender traitors,” Lydia said.

“Excellent—just as I thought,” Fred said somehow delighted at this information. “I think you are going to be a great help to me, Lydia.”

“So we both have information on each other that could get us killed. I’d call that a draw, sir.”

“Except for the fact that all the Commanders fuck their Handmaids—in their houses, outside of Ceremonies, in their back yards, and yes, at Jezebel’s. That won’t get me hung on the wall,” Fred said confidently. “And you have no fucking proof Serena ever touched Offred. You were just guessing.”

“I can see lust in your Wife’s eyes, and it isn’t directed towards you.”

“Again, you have nothing but speculation, which is very boring to me. What else do you think you can threaten me with, because so far, you’re coming up empty,” Fred said.

Lydia sighed. “Fine—I have nothing else on you, and you’re right—in comparison, it’ll be me that’s shoveling toxic waste for the rest of my miserable life.”

“You are far too gifted for that, my dear,” Fred said, his hand reaching around the back of Lydia’s head to gently massage her shoulders. “You need to relax a little. Maybe take a vacation.”

“Let me call my travel agent and set that right up, sir,” Lydia said sarcastically.

“No, I have a better idea. You’ll come with me—I have a private get away a few hours from here. In fact, Nick will take us there immediately.”

“What are you talking about, Commander Waterford. That is highly irregular.”

“So is having your cock sucked by a High Commander, but that’s exactly what I’m going to do to you for the next two days.”

“Why on earth would you want to commit adultery with me, sir? You are a married man.”

“A married man who misses sucking cock so badly that he’s blackmailing the shit out of you just so I can have my fill and be done with that urge—at least until it becomes over-powering again,” Fred said, honestly. “I promise—you will enjoy yourself. I’m quite an excellent cock-sucker.”

“This is all highly irregular, sir. How am I going to get away from my duties for two days?”

“It’s all arranged. I’ve taken care of everything. All you need to do is agree, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Agree? But surely you don’t need my consent—you’ll do it anyway.” Lydia said dejectedly.

“You have a choice—we all have choices,” Fred said.

“All right—on one condition,” Lydia said.

“Name it,” Fred said.

“A pair of your wife’s underwear.”

“Really? Why that’s brilliant and depraved all at the same time,” Fred said laughing. “May I ask why?”

“No, sir—you may not.”

“Fine—agreed. Do you prefer a clean pair, or one that she’s worn for a day?”

“I think you know the answer to that, Commander.”

“I need you to say it.”

“A pair that’s been worn, if you wouldn’t mind. Then I’ll be happy to have you suck my cock for two days and whatever other sort of pleasure you plan on indulging yourself in. But then what happens?”

“Nothing—at least until I’m ready for another round,” Fred said merrily. “Oh, you’ll have fun with me, old girl! I have some beautiful outfits for you to wear—nothing but the finest.”

“But I thought you wanted me as a man wants another man?” Lydia said confused.

“No, I want you as a man who wants a woman with a penis. That’s very different,” Fred explained.

“Yes, well I suppose you’re right. When do we leave?” she asked.

“I need to procure you those panties from Serena—because whatever you plan to do with them the first time you put your hands on them, I want to watch. While I stroke my cock,” Fred said, his eyes dark with lust.

“If I have them in my possession, I won’t care who’s watching. I’ve had a thing for your wife since she used to sing on television on that Christian channel. Fuck, she’s a hot piece,” Lydia exclaimed, losing all of her “auntly” veneer.

“Oh we are going to have a lovely time, Lydia! I’ll see if I can get a few candid shots I have of Mrs. Waterford from before Gilead. I’m sure you’ll enjoy looking at those.”

“Oh quite, sir. And thank you—for keeping this our little secret.”

“I’m sure you’re going to make it worth my while, Lydia.”


End file.
